


Awesome Day

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Dean&Bottom!Sam, barbeback
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无情节无乐趣的三无产品，一点都不好吃的肉，文笔渣、话唠没药救、雷，千万慎入……</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awesome Day

**Author's Note:**

> 无情节无乐趣的三无产品，一点都不好吃的肉，文笔渣、话唠没药救、雷，千万慎入……

 

　　“嘿！冷静点，Kiddo！”Dean努力抓住皮带，试图从Sam急躁的拉扯中抢回对自己裤子的控制权。他的弟弟上了床就像是换了一个人，也许是平时憋太久激发了第二人格什么的？Dean不无恶意地想着。

　　抓住Dean走神的瞬间，Sam长腿一扫将他绊倒在床上，一边膝盖撑着床垫，一只脚顶进兄长腿间，Sam俯身，用体重压制住身下男人的挣扎，不耐烦地掀起Dean的T恤朝着裸露出来的腰线咬下去。“有时候你的废话真的能烦死人。”满足于肌肉在齿间颤动的感觉，Sam发出含糊的咕哝声。

　　一改之前的焦躁，Sam不再与难以解开的皮带扣纠缠，细长手指转而探进牛仔裤腰之下，指尖划过温暖肌肤，引导着舌尖细细描绘髋骨线条，然后不意外的看到Dean的手伸下来接替了拉扯皮带的工作，急切而又气恼。

　　细长的榛绿色眼眸微微上挑，盈满因立场互换而生的笑意，直直对上兄长燃烧着痛楚和欲望的翠绿双眼，随后Sam故意放缓动作，让Dean看清粉红舌尖从薄唇间探出、舔舐的每一个细节。年长的男人挫败地诅咒着曲膝挺腰，将毫不反抗的弟弟翻身压在了身下。

　　“Sammy，你真是个讨人厌的Bitch。” 

 

　　****** 

　　Dean决定从今天开始把皮带列入最不受欢迎事物清单，仅次于女巫的巫术袋，在他一连解开两条皮带（手颤抖得不听使唤、身边还有个家伙在不断干扰）之后。不过——Dean看了一眼双手被皮带捆在床头的Sam——也许可以再考虑一下？

　　Sam在性事上一向是跟平时的禁欲内敛截然相反的狂野，却又很少会发出比低声呻吟更大的声音。这些细微的矛盾之处总是让Dean沉迷其中，热切地探索发掘他的弟弟身上每一个不为人知的细节，并且对如何把弟弟逼到神志不清叫出声来这个游戏乐此不疲。

　　不同于Dean纯男性化的精壮，Sam虽然有着高得吓人的身高和结实的肌肉，整个身材却偏向柔和修长。宽阔的肩、结实的胸肌，Dean用手指顺着贲起的肌肉描摹着弟弟的身体，平滑坚实的线条却在腰间猛然一收，随即又在臀部漂亮的翘起，共同勾勒出一道惊心动魄的弧线。再往下，指尖抚过Sam腿间挺立的巨大阴茎，细腻光滑的触感引得手指停留了片刻，轻如羽毛般的抚触让Sam难受地晃动起腰肢，Dean紧紧盯着那颤动的弧度，一瞬间甚至有些错觉自己的心脏仿佛只是随着那颤抖的节奏在跳动。

　　Sam不满地抬起腿蹬在Dean的肩上，唤回疑似走神的兄长的注意力之后又把那双长得无边无际的腿缠上Dean的腰。

　　“你到底要不要上我？”

　　Dean被弟弟低沉沙哑的声音里所透露的不耐和渴望取悦了，和Sam做爱总是会伴随着一些互相的试探和对控制权的争夺，这是跟和任何女人的性爱都不同的感觉。大部分时候Sam习惯于顺从自己哥哥之余表现出一些小小的反抗，这会让整个过程更有趣。当然Dean偶尔也会让Sam主导，按他喜欢的方式来，但绝不是在今天。

　　捏住Sam的脚踝拉起来，Dean一路舔上去，将大腿内侧柔嫩皮肤下淡青的血管阴影浸润得更为清晰，满意的听到Sam发出近似啜泣的气音，然后握住Sam的腰将他翻转成趴伏的姿势，舌尖沿着脊柱游移而下，滑过弓起的劲瘦腰肢，在那柔韧至极的凹陷弧度里打着转，留下一片暧昧水痕之后却突兀地停在尾椎之前。刻意忽视了眼前颤抖的挺翘臀部，Dean撑起身体再次移回Sam颈侧，轻轻咬住小块皮肤，小心翼翼地用牙齿研磨，着迷地盯着小麦色泽的光滑肌肤在他齿间泛起淡淡粉色，渐至晕开成暗红的印记。

　　“你知道吗Sammy？我可以什么都不干的就这样舔着你，整整一天，直到你连哭都哭不出来。”Dean勾起嘴角朝着弟弟露出一个恶劣的笑容，“我发誓，你一定会爱死这个的。”

　　“Fuck You，Dean！”Sam低声咆哮，他的手指无意识抽搐着，抓紧束缚着他的皮带，然后又松开。

　　“是你会求着我操你才对，Sammy。”Dean决定适当的给他愤怒的弟弟一些抚慰。捏上Sam火辣的翘臀，拇指按住臀缝中渴望被进入的穴口揉搓着周围的皱褶，微微陷入却又并不深入。Sam狂乱地扭着腰，力道大得让Dean在他臀上留下几道指印才制住他快要伤到自己的动作。

　　“De——我不能，求你……”Sam艰难地侧过脸，榛绿色的眼底水雾氤氲，平时的无辜纯真都在泛红的上挑眼角衬托下化作眼波流转，哀求着、诱惑着，挑动Dean蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

　　Dean知道自己永远没办法拒绝弟弟祈求的眼神——何况还是这种情况之下。不甘心地抬起Sam的一条腿架在自己肩上，Dean低头把Sam已经被前液沾湿的阴茎含进口中，Sam闷哼了一声，手指紧紧揪住皮带，指关节用力到发白，腰却迅速地软了下去。极力克制着挺身整个插入Dean湿润美妙的喉咙里的冲动，Sam知道他哥哥没办法承受他的全部，他细碎地呻吟着，随着Dean调整角度慢慢吞入更多的动作轻轻摆动腰肢。

　　Dean柔软的舌缠住坚硬的柱身，用上了所有的技巧舔吸着，舌尖不时探入顶端窄小的缝隙，Sam喘得像是快要窒息，他奋力抬起头，看到过多的晶亮液体被挤压得从他的兄长丰润的唇边流出来，划出一道水渍滴进他腿间的毛发里。太过色情的画面冲击着Sam的脑袋，把他的大脑搅成了一团浆糊，发出了一声更像是呜咽的喊叫，Sam把头重重砸回枕头里，紧绷的身体朝后仰着弓起来，失控地顶进Dean毫无防备的咽喉深处，来不及给出警告就全数倾泻在Dean的口腔里。

　　“Shit！Sammy，下次记得提醒一声！”

　　有那么一个瞬间Dean以为自己会被呛死，好不容易缓过呼吸，Dean抱怨着弟弟的谋杀举动，然后咬住Sam的下唇，报复性的将口中残留的精液送进弟弟嘴里。Sam仰起头，顺从地舔着Dean唇边颊上沾染的自己的体液，脸上高潮过后慵懒放松的微笑让他那句“Sorry”显得并不怎么真诚，于是Dean决定绝不轻易放过Sam。

　　修长手指按上柔软薄唇，Sam看了Dean一眼，了然地张开嘴，舌尖卷住Dean的手指仔细吮吸，Dean低头舔过Sam的唇瓣，灵活的舌头随之探进Sam嘴里，与手指一起在Sam口中搅动，多余的唾液从无法闭合的嘴角溢出，流下之前又被卷回，咽下。

　　感觉手指润湿得差不多了，Dean才将它们抽出来，朝着Sam身下探去。Sam全然放松地靠着枕头，曲起一条腿方便Dean的动作，只在后穴被侵入撑开时绷紧了身体，臀部配合Dean的探索晃动变换着角度，喉咙里哼出些轻软细碎的呻吟。

　　“你故意的。”Dean深吸了一口气才忍着没有因为Sam驯服的举动而当场射出来，恼怒地弯曲手指，看着Sam因此猛的弓腰弹起，“Jesus！看看你，你真是太容易为我打开了，Sammy。”

　　“Yeah，我是。”喘息着将腿分得更开，“所以你还要……”扯了扯被紧紧束缚的手，Sam勾起嘴角，“……继续这样？”

　　“不是现在，baby bro.”Dean握住他硬得像石头一样的阴茎，直直顶上Sam已经被拓开的后穴磨蹭着入口，不断滴落的前液将本来就已经很湿润的穴口染得更加狼藉，泛出淫靡水光，粗壮头部撑开紧致皱褶顶进甬道又迅速抽出。Dean愉悦地看着弟弟仰起头嘶吼出不满和渴望的气音，“Dean，求你了！”

　　“不。”

　　“Holy fuck De—！你要么操我，要么就解开我！”

　　“我说，不是现在。”用力按着Sam的肩制住他疯狂的挣扎，Dean挺身，再一次重复起这种折磨人的行为。

　　“我一定要踢你的屁股，Jerk！”

　　“如果你踢得到，Bitch.”Dean得意地笑着，“把Sam逼到发疯”这件事带来的满足和快感显然远远超过了身体所受到的煎熬，Dean觉得自己大概永远不会厌倦这个游戏。

　　似乎终于认知到自己所处的劣势暂时无法改变，Sam看起来放弃了直接的反抗。他任由Dean紧贴着他，从腰部到胸口，缓慢的彼此摩擦，修长双腿绕上Dean的腰，紧紧夹住兄长，尝试着挽留和祈求。

　　“Dean,Dean，De——”Sam吮吸着Dean的耳垂，贴着Dean的耳朵喘息低语，不断呼唤哥哥名字的声音轻柔而又湿润，随着他的舌尖一起回荡撞击着Dean的耳洞，奇异的与Dean越来越大声的心跳混杂在一起，让他感觉到阵阵战栗的眩晕。Dean再也没法忍耐下去了。

　  Dean抓住Sam的腰胯，以不会伤到弟弟的轻柔力道果断挺身没入Sam的火热紧致，湿热黏滑的肌肉迅速包裹上来，因为太长时间的空虚等待而不断收缩吮吸着。Dean用力吞咽唾液来缓解咽喉里突然的干燥，不自觉地呻吟出声。还是说那是Sam的声音？

　　Dean本能地摆动腰杆，深深顶入直到囊袋撞上Sam的臀肉，然后又急速抽出，泥泞高热的甬道紧得难以置信，每次进入时都像是被排挤抵抗着，而拔出时则被紧紧缠住，逼得他的动作只能越来越用力。

 　  他抬头看着Sam脸颊泛出情欲的艳丽潮红，但其实他看得并不清晰，视野里是整片高热的红。他整个覆在Sam的身上，胡乱舔咬着Sam的脸颊、嘴唇和他仰起头暴露出的脆弱脖颈，留下暗红的痕迹。

　　Sam张着嘴，有一刻像是急需空气却无法呼吸，瞳孔极致扩张，让他的眼睛看起来纯然的黑。然后Sam再次咬住嘴唇，呼吸急促散乱，跟随Dean的节奏抬起臀部扭动腰肢，绕在Dean腰上的腿越缠越紧，让他发出介于疼痛与爽快之间的呻吟，脚跟抵着Dean的尾椎将他按向自己，像是想把他哥哥整个压进他销魂的后穴里。Dean闭上眼又用力睁开，他放弃了慢慢享受被包裹的那种绝妙感受的打算，握住Sam的腰开始用力冲刺，同时寻找到Sam的唇，舌头以同样的节奏在Sam口中搅动，吞下Sam的每一个呻吟和喘息。

　　Dean不断变换角度寻找Sam体内那甜蜜的一点摩擦冲撞，Sam显然已经说不出完整话来，他胡乱呢喃着弓着身体迎向Dean，坚硬的阴茎在两人结实的腹肌上摩擦，弄得一片湿滑。

　　“God！De！”Sam的声音里已经带上了啜泣，Dean稍微停顿了一下，退出一点，然后低吼着向前冲刺。不再有节奏，Dean几乎是以一种疯狂的频率在弟弟体内抽动，Sam的每一次颤抖和痉挛都引导着Dean准确顶上那一点。Sam睁大双眼，身体紧绷颤抖得仿佛即将崩溃，他的阴茎抖动着，在没人碰触的情况下射了出来，白浊的精液洒落在两人之间。而Dean的冲刺仍然在继续，直到在Sam高潮后温顺而战栗的体内爆发出来，温热液体全数注入Sam体内。Dean喘息着亲吻Sam颈侧，半软的阴茎依然缓缓抽动着，等待着高潮的余韵退去，疲惫袭来。

　　用最后一点力气解开Sam双手的束缚，Dean翻了个身，躺在Sam身侧，放松地叹了一口气，Dean觉得刚刚在那无与伦比的性爱里把自己射空了，他把软成一滩泥的弟弟搂进怀里，给了Sam一个缓慢的深吻，Dean微笑着闭上眼，顾不上身上糟糕黏腻的凌乱，他只想就这么失去意识昏睡过去。

　　“Dean.”休息了一会儿之后，Sam似乎已经找回了他离家出走的神智，虽然他的声音仍然沙哑干涩，“醒醒。”

　　“Hmm？”Dean不想睁开眼睛，他完全搞不懂他那天才老弟为什么要打扰他的放松时间。身边响起了一阵响动，Dean不想耗费力气去看，但是，该死，Sam在干嘛？阴茎被舔过然后被放入一个潮湿空间的触感让Dean立刻清醒了过来，他睁开眼，看到Sam趴在他腿间，含着他的老二朝他笑得一脸刻意的阳光灿烂。见鬼的阳光灿烂。

　　“你在干嘛？”Dean知道自己脱口而出的问题让他像个蠢蛋，但他认为一场美妙性爱之后更美妙的选择是睡上一觉，精力充沛地醒来，然后再来上一杯咖啡，而不是放纵自己榨干所剩无几的体力。他绝不想承认他的阴茎早已违背了他的心意，在Sam口中精神百倍地站了起来。

　　“我说过我会报复的。”满意于兄长的阴茎在他口中硬起来的速度，Sam再舔了一下嘴里的硬物然后放开，故意在吐出的时候发出一个响亮的啜吸声。Sam爬到Dean身上，用力压着他的肩膀张开双腿跨坐上去，臀缝夹住小Dean缓慢摩擦着，之前留在Sam体内的精液顺着大腿根部缓缓流出来，沾湿了Dean的阴茎，然后滑落进那些体液的主人结实小腹下卷曲的毛发里，把本来就潮湿黏腻的身体弄得更加一团糟。Dean觉得自己的老二彻底背叛他了，因为眼前淫乱的景象抽搐了几下作为对Sam的回应，Sam察觉到了，于是他得意地笑着在哥哥身上扭了扭腰。

　　“现在是我的时间了，好好享受吧，Dean.”

 

　　*********

 

　　第二天阳光直直照进房间的时候Sam才挣扎着从床上坐起来，事实上，如果不是再也忍受不了满屋精液与汗水的气味在闷热阳光下爆发出的可怕杀伤力，Sam更愿意与床单缠绵上一整天。不过……Sam转头看了一眼身边捂着腰趴在枕头里痛苦呻吟的哥哥，感觉神清气爽。

　　“承认吧，你就是年纪大了，只不过被骑了一晚上就不行了，老头。”用力拍了一下Dean的小翘臀，听着哥哥嘴里爆出的一连串咒骂，Sam大笑着翻身下床，然后脚掌落在地上站起身的时候膝盖一软，伴随着一声巨响摔在地上。

　　“Sammy？”床上传来Dean担心的叫声，Sam诅咒着试图在他哥哥搞清状况开始嘲笑他之前爬起来，颤抖的腿却怎么也使不上劲，放弃地撑着床沿慢慢坐直身体，Sam第一时间朝他老哥丢了个白眼，果然分毫不差地迎上Dean涨红了脸的狂笑。他就知道！

　　Winchesters新的一天依然伴随着一团混乱到来，以Dean的愚蠢笑声——噢，Sam发誓他刚刚听到了“咔嚓”一声清脆响亮的骨骼摩擦声——以Dean愚蠢的、因为大笑而闪到腰之后的、愤怒的粗口作为欢迎曲，今天一定也会是该死的Awesome的一天。

 

—END—


End file.
